Understanding The Brother Complex
by XxChemicalKatxX
Summary: {Adopted by Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail} After her Dad re-marries, Sakura moves into the Akatsuki House and acquires 10 new brothers. Sakura intends to live peacefully with them as a family, but Will the sudden appearance of a girl in a male household cause problems? As they continue with their lives, the brother's feelings for Sakura change. Will the start forbidden romance begin?
1. What is The Brother Complex?

I'm going to take a new approach with this story and try out some direct characterization. So enjoy!

I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

This is not my plot this is the plot of a video game the only reason I didn't put it down as a crossover is because I don't involve enough of the storyline to call it that.

Also so you know when you read the personalities below also think about how they are in the show I'm going to try to mix the two together for each character.

Read & Review

Thanks

~Katie

* * *

Sakura - A 17 year old attending a metropolitan high school. Because she has spent much time alone, she longs for family love. Though one side of her is a bit harsh and brute, she also has a bright optimistic personality.

Pein - At 29 years old, He is the oldest son and a pediatrician. Though he is known as a good doctor liked by all the children he gently attends to, He actually has a pathetic side to him when it comes to his weakness at the sight of blood...

Itachi - The 28 year old second eldest son, alongside his job as a lawyer. Itachi shoulders a mother-like role by doing things like taking care of the house, meddling in the brothers lives when it comes to their grades and results, and so on. Due to worker personality, he has some very inflexible sides to him.

Hidan - At any rate, Hidan is a 26 year old unheard-of buddhist monk. The most popular with the ladies amongst his brothers, there is a never-ending flow of women who want to hear his flirtatious sermons. Although he is a playboy, he is skilled at reading people's feelings.

Deidara - A 24 year old voice actor who's twin is Sasori. He loves Sasoru, and they usually do everything together. Since he possesses an aloof, teasing, loving personality, he often plays around by teasing Tobi, Kisame, and the others.

Sasori - Deidara's brother who is a 24 year old voice actor as well. His personality is both cool and common sense driven. He has the duty of acting as a stopper to the whimsical Deidara. Despite being a genius who can easily do well at anything, he wont stick with one thing for a long time.

Madara - A 21 year old beautician who goes at his own pace. He is always spacing out and its hard to tell what he is thinking. At the same time, he is putting great effort into becoming a talented stylist at work.

Kisame - A 19 year old collage student. He is a member of the basketball club and acquired a regular position on the team during his sophomore year. He is a playful funny guy. He has no idea how to act around girls, which explains his awkward behavior around Sakura.

Zetsu - An 18 year old attending a pregitous private school. A handsome young man accomplished in both literary and military arts whose name is well-known amongst the female students attending the school. He is always a gentleman, and treats Sakura gently as well

Kakuzu - Sakura's classmate and a delinquent youth. He is confused because the girl he secretly had a crush on suddenly became a part of his family. Despite his showoff outside appearance, hes actually has a straight laced personality and hates when things become indirect.

Tobi - A 16 year old high school idol. In order to enter the show business world at a young age, he often takes on adult- like speech and conduct. He acts extremely childish at times though. He has an cocky attitude and looks at people like he is above them.

Konan - She is the mother of the Akatsuki family. She is a kind and well rounded woman. This makes her very successful, which causes her to not be home often.

Kakashi - The father of Sakura is a adventurer. He is always traveling which leads to Sakura being alone often. Traveling is actually how he met Konan


	2. Your My Brother!

Just to point out this whole story is going to be in Sakura's pov.

* * *

Today is a very special day! This is the day I'll finally will meet my new family... Okay that sounds weird.

Let me explain. I am Sakura Hatake, and my father is Kakashi Hatake. He is getting married to Konan Akatsuki which means we're moving into the Akatsuki house. Oh, and guess what! I'm going to have brothers! I heard that Konan has a few (Yeah right!) sons. I'm so excited; I'm going to have brothers! I've already meet Konan, and I can understand why my dad fell for her she's beautiful, and smart. My dad on the other hand not so much. I don't understand how she is into him. They are in totally in different leagues. Though my friends tell me other wise.

Well even though I'm excited for that, I'm pretty damn pissed right now! My dad gave me a map so I could get to the house after school today, and I can't read the damn thing. Ugh which way is right and left? Is this upside down? I'm going to kill him! He knows I can't read maps-

*Thump*

I look up to see what I ran into and come face to face with red eyes and a handsome face. I scan him over ,and see he is wearing a suit. I quickly apologize flustered. He then lets out a throaty chuckle causing me to blush at how attractive he looks. He ruffles my hair, and tells me its fine. As he starts to walk away, I quickly grab his sleeve. He looks at me confused.

"Um, C-could you help me... I-I'm lost." I say not so smoothly.

"Sure. Where are you going?" He says in a deep voice.

"(Insert random address here)"

"Um... Are you Hatake Sakura?" He asks.

"Yeah! How did you know?" I say honestly confused.

"I'm Itachi. I'm your brother."

Oh boy!

* * *

Here. I felt bad for giving you guys a non-chappy the other day, so enjoy!

Read&Review

Thanks

~Katie


	3. Too Close!

Hey guys :/ ... I haven't been on here in a while. I'm sorry! I can tell you all where really excited for this story too! I mean 26 reviews after two chapters! That's a lot! well any way I'm here to update, (YEAH) but I'm also here to say I probably wont start updating a lot again until summer (AWW). I'm on spring break right now so it I'm going to update all three of my stories. Summers not that far away though! (YEAH)

~Katie

* * *

"Itachi, How many brothers do you have?" I ask as we walk to my new home.

He had a thinking expression for a moment. Then he quickly answered unfazed "Ten."

I immediately stop shocked. Itachi turns around to see why. when he sees a wide eyed girl looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"That many! When he said a few sons I thought like three!" I say with a bewildered expression.

"What can I say Sakura-san. I have a big family." He says with a smirk.

"Now that I think about it. How does she even have that many kids? Shes only 35." I ask.

"Oh, that? She adopted us." he answered.

"Wow! Really?" I say with wonderment.

He chuckles at my expression, and I blush again. Then my face turns serious again.

"Um, Itachi? Do you think they will like me?

"Who wouldn't?" he answered making me blush even more.

Then I noticed I was in front of a big building. Itachi started to walk toward it ,and I quickly followed. As we walked up the giant gates in front of the house opened. I look around in amazement while Itachi acts like its the most natural thing in the world.

Itachi opens the front door for me. I stand there for a minute scared of stepping in, so I take a deep breath and finally walk in. I'm greeted with cool air as I do and a elegant stair case. Itachi walks in too and I follow him to what looks like a living room. When I step in all eyes are on me.

"Hello Sakura-chan." I hear a man slowly whisper in my ear. I could feel him breath on my neck.

So I did the only thing any normal girl would. I punched him.


	4. Adoption

Hello Fans,

I'm sorry to say, but I will no longer be writing this story. I know I never wanted to have to do this with one of my stories, but I have to. I just don't have the time. Too many things have been going on for me to keep it. My mom was laid off, my friend tried to commit suicide, and my brother's car got broken into. I also don't have any plans for this story. IT'S GOING NO WHERE! I'm really bad for coming up with story idea's, writing them down, then doing nothing with them. (By the way ever need a story idea, ask me! I just about always have one.) I believe this idea came to me but it is not for me to write. Therefore, I will be giving this story up for adoption. FANS! DON'T BE WORRIED! I will be making sure this story gets in the right hands. I will continue to watch this story even after I give it away. I swear.

Now potential parents of story, If you are interested please private message me! I WILL NOT RESPOND TO REVIEWS FOR THE OWNERSHIP OF THIS STORY!

Please message me soon, forgive me fans, and don't stop watching the story fans.

Love you guys

Thanks

~Katie


	5. ADOPTED

Hello Fans,

My story now has an owner Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail. I believe she will take care of this story. She has a lot of good ideas for it, and I hope you all enjoy her version.

Thank you to anyone who followed, Favorited, or reviewed this story while it was in my care. Again I'm sorry for not being able to continue it.

Thank you

~Katie


End file.
